


𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐚 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡

by xylyls



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), clayxgeorge - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, drista - Fandom, gream, mcyt, minecraftyoutubers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Panic, Hallucinations, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Old Friends, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylyls/pseuds/xylyls
Summary: 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮, the son of a millionaire, and 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦, a student with high hopes. Each have their own insecurities and secrets that they want to hide, but in Eversey High, nothing stays hidden forever, including bribes, relationships and identity. When the dating game begins, the both know they need to win no matter what, but they don't realise that things aren't going to be as simple as they imagine.𝘈𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘴 13+
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Where it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is @xylyls from Wattpad. I'm cross-posting on AO3, and you can find this book on Wattpad under the same name. Enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Clay lead very different lives, away from each other, but fate brings them together.

____________________

George's POV

____________________

It is a mild day, the bitter wind picking up and tossing leaves around the sidewalk. The trees rustle as the wind sweeps through, dislodging more foliage, which float gently to the ground. I hear it crunch beneath my feet as I briskly walk to school, my hands in my pockets and a scarf wrapped a few times around my neck.

September once again. Oh how the time passes when there's nothing happening. When everybody has not a care about the world or anything part of it, and we just relax and enjoy our summer without any interruption. Then September rolls by and lo behold, everyone's back in school and ready to start rumours, stir up drama and pick conflicts.

I, personally, am not ready for what is going to unfold. I'm starting Year 12, which is the year where everything happens. The stupid game, Love on a Stopwatch. I'm not saying the whole idea is dumb, the prize is crazy, a guaranteed head start in a career of choice and a free education for Year 13. The game, however, is scuffed. Everyone in the year is paired up with someone they have to date for as long as they can, and the longest surviving pair are the winners. Of course there's a list of rules, but that's the main gist of it anyway.

I would be so much as ecstatic if I didn't have to win this. My mum and I were tight with money, and the scholarship for the high school only lasted until the end of Year 12. There was no way we'd be able to spend forty grand on Year 13 education. I had to win the game, or I'd be out of the school and becoming a chemist would be ten times as hard.

I guess I had to hope that my partner would be willing to continue the game to the end. Most pairs intentionally forfeited at the beginning, either because they already had someone they were dating, or they didn't need the prize and would rather not go through all the emotional trauma.

From what I heard, the further you get, the more difficult it is to stay in. Students begin taking sides, you lose most of your friends, and if you get far but don't win, you end up worse off than before, with no friends and a deteriorating mental health. And that whole time, you have to keep up with studies, exams and all the core subjects.

I turn the corner, and the soft hum of voices grow louder. There it stands, Eversey High. All students are dressed in the uniform, dark grey skirts or trousers with black shirts and red ties. As soon as I walk through those tall, metal gates, the new school year starts.

I take a few deep breaths, half unwrapping the scarf around my neck. I stride briskly through the gates and all of a sudden, things change slightly. A subtle change, but noticeable. Once again, everything feels normal. The younger years gossiping loudly in the centre of the courtyard, students reading books on benches, people texting while walking around aimlessly, and I almost forgot TFR. The filthy rich are a group of five, whose parents make more money than they could ever spend. Of course you find these types of people in pretty much every school, but in a school where most people are well-off, these people are celebrity's kids.

I sit down on an empty bench and bring out my chemistry notebook and the sheet we were given for homework. Might as well check through my answers before I hand it in. As I rebalance the equation, my eyes drift to where TFR are hanging out. My eyes linger there, as I analyse them subconsciously.

Tillie has dyed her naturally brown hair a platinum blonde and she is also wearing more make-up than before summer, but it is nothing compared to Naomi. The girl has her dark hair tightly braided into multiple tiny plaits, and her skirt is so short it barely covers her thighs. The twins are looking as identical as ever with their black hair and blue eyes, and I can't comment on which one is Shane or Tobias. One of them have their arm around Tillie's shoulder, so I immediately assume that she's dating one of them. The last guy, Clay, hasn't changed a bit. His dark blonde hair overlaps his eyes slightly, and the frown on his face is unchanging. I guess it's safe to say that he is the most mysterious out of TFR. I'm generally good at reading people from the way they present themselves, but Clay is another case. The only thing I can confirm, is that he's spoiled and easily angered.

Clay's eyes suddenly focus on me. I gasp quietly and turn back to my chemistry work. I can feel his glare harden, though I don't dare look back at him.

After what feels like an eternity later, the school bell rings, and everyone including me begins to make their way into the school. I realise that the whole of Year 12 are to go to the main hall, where we will be assigned the partner that we have to date.

____________________

Dream's POV

____________________

Wow time flies by fast, I think to myself as I follow my friends down the hallway. I suddenly remember that my younger sister, Harriet, handed me a note this morning, telling me to open it when I got to school. I exhale, and rummage around my pocket for the note. I find it and move out of the way of some people moving in the opposite direction. I open the yellow, post-it note, which is folded in quarters.

____________________

to clay,

lol i knew you'd open my note. i bet you'll have to date someone you hate, that's pretty much the luck you have. but fr, i hope you get someone who wants to win 'cause I know you do lmao.

also, mum told me to tell you she topped up your cafeteria account. go spend money on your guy/girl.

hattie <3

____________________

I chuckle to myself, my sister knows me too well. I am bound to get someone I hate, since there aren't many people who I like or people who like me. The only thing I'm fussed about, is whether they are willing to go for gold. It is important that I win, to create a name for myself. My other sister, Olivia, won two years ago, with the longest time ever. She is now a famous actress, just like my dad. The only way I can impress my family is if I win this game, and that's what I'm going to do.

I snap back into reality and catch on to what my friends are talking about. Of course it's only Tillie talking.

'A few weeks ago, my parents came into the school to ask the head if I could be paired with Tobi, but she said no, so they had to bring out the money,' Tillie brags, joining arms with Tobias and giggling softly. I roll my eyes. Of course Tillie's billionaire parents wave thousands of pounds in the school's face and get them to comply, her family practically own the place. It's like the time when her parents convinced the school into investing in a swimming pool, when they could have refurbished the old academic block. Eversey's system is pretty much corrupt at this point.

Tillie also has a reason why she wants to win. Last year, her brother competed and gave up in the final stretch, due to mental health problems. From what I've heard from her, he's in therapy. She always talks about him as the weak sibling, the brother who couldn't get what he wanted.

This year, she is my main competition. Her best friend, Naomi, has agreed to forfeit at the beginning, so she has it easy. I'm sure Tillie expects me to forfeit as well, but I know that's not happening if I can help it.

____________________

George's POV

____________________

We all file into the main hall and I sit at the front where nobody sits, hoping that my friend, Nick, would join me. Even though his real name is Nick, his whole family including me, refer to him as Sapnap. The meme came around when his sister was born and couldn't pronounce his name properly. Sap just kinda stuck. He is pretty much my only friend which isn't an acquaintance, since I knew him from my old school, and he was the only other person who came here. While I hope to become a chemist, he is striving towards becoming a professional basketball player and I doubt he needs the game to get there. He is already the team's best player.

All of a sudden, someone nudges me and chuckles.

'Hey George!'

Sapnap collapses in the seat next to me, and I smile. Sap never ceases to put a smile on my face, he is literally the epitome of good energy.

'Hey, it's been a while,' I reply, realising I hadn't seen him throughout the entire summer. I had been quite busy with some small jobs and my apprenticeship at the hospital.

'So... you excited?' Sap asks, bringing a tennis ball out his pocket and begins to throw it up and down and catch it with alternate hands.

'Not particularly,' I answer. 'Also, put that ball away. You're gonna drop it.'

'Quit being so paranoid,' he tuts, but puts the ball back in his pocket anyway.

'So, are you going to try and win? You know I am,' I ask, to which Sapnap shakes his head. 'No, I'd rather focus on basketball, plus I have no reason to want the prize. You deserve it.'

I silently thank him. The last thing I'd want to do was fight over a game against my best friend. I hear the microphone crackling, and the whole crowd fall silent.

'So, another school year,' the headmistress begins, fiddling with the microphone attached to her ear. 'I'm sure you all know why you're here, but I will go over everything again. You will all be assigned a partner, which you have to date. You must spend at least thirty minutes with each other per day and you must go on a date every week. Every day, you have to post photos on EverClick, the school's social media, so we can be sure you are following these rules. You are not allowed to date anyone else at the same time, this will result in disqualification. It is up to you on where you go for dates, and we will not be interfering, unless we are informed of anything illegal. There are more rules on EverClick, so once you have been assigned your partner, sign into the account which is given on your slip. There is a maximum of two devices only. The aim of the game is to be the last couple dating. If you win, you will get the whole of Year 13 free and we will help you get a kickstart in your career. Any questions, email Miss Ferris. We will now proceed to handing out your slips. Remember, you can't read them until you are out of the assembly hall.

____________________

Dream's POV

____________________

The headmistress begins to read out names, and I slump in my chair. Next to me, Naomi and Tillie are whispering furiously about who they think they're going to get. I'm glad that I'm near the top of the register, my surname being Evans, so that I can get it over and done with. There is a high chance that I don't even know the person on my slip, I'm not the most interactive person.

'Clay Evans.'

I hear my name and walk to the front of the hall. The headmistress hands me a slip and I go back to my seat. The furious whispering next to me only gets louder.

'Clay, clay, what did you get?'

I hate the way she says my name.

'We're not allowed to open it yet.'

'Aw come on, nobody really cares...'

'No.'

The conversation comes to an abrupt end, and Tillie turns away from me to talk to her boyfriend.

____________________

George's POV

____________________

'George Miller.'

I stand up and grab my slip, before sitting down again. I stared at the slightly crumpled, folded A6 slip in my hands. This had all the answers. This slip would effectively affect my future. It wasn't too long until Sap stands up and takes his slip. He stuffs it in his pocket with the tennis ball, like it was worth nothing.

As soon as the assembly finishes, the entire hall stand up and make a beeline for the two exit doors. I give it some time until the crowd has died down before I head out. As I walk to core english, I open the slip, before I can regret it. My eyes skim down all the details to sign up for EverClick, and they fall on a name. Of course. There it was, in bold arial ink, soaked into the page, set in stone.

Clay Evans. 

____________________

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨,  
𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥!

𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘯!

𝙑𝙞


	2. Hot chocolate in the janitor's cupboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream meet up in a maths lesson to talk things through, and George reveals his secret study spot.

____________________

Dream's POV

____________________

George Miller.

Is he the guy who was staring at me earlier? The chemistry nerd? I look around in the corridor, amongst the noise and people waving their slips, for George's face but I can't see him anywhere. People begin to head to their lessons, so I decide I should head to core english as well.

'Clay, why are you late?'

The teacher turns to focus her attention on me, and the rest of the class do as well.

'Uh... I was in the bathroom.'

'Okay, come take a seat.'

I look around for a seat, and my eyes immediately focus on him. George. What the hell, I'll go sit next to him. I slide into the seat and begin to unpack my textbook and pencil case from my backpack. The whole time, I could feel George's eyes staring somewhat into my soul.

'Are you just gonna sit there staring at me?' I ask, with a little sarcastic humour, and George turns to face in the other direction, his face slightly pink with embarrassment.

The teacher goes on to talk about conceptual statements and perspective. To keep myself from dozing off, I tear the corner out my notepad, and try to interact nonverbally with George.

𝘩𝘦𝘺! 𝘪 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 :)

I toss the note to George, who takes a good look at it. I watch the sides of his mouth curve upwards towards the end. He turns the piece of paper over and begins to scribble something back. He passes it back to me after about 10 seconds.

𝒾 𝓃𝑒𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝓌𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝓉𝑜𝑜, 𝓀𝒾𝓃𝒹𝒶 𝒻𝑜𝓇𝓉𝓊𝓃𝒶𝓉𝑒 𝓌𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝓉 𝑒𝒶𝒸𝒽 𝑜𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇. 𝓌𝑒 𝓅𝓇𝑜𝒷𝒶𝒷𝓁𝓎 𝓃𝑒𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝒶𝓁𝓀 𝓉𝒽𝓇𝑜𝓊𝑔𝒽 𝓈𝓉𝓊𝒻𝒻, 𝓈𝑜 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓃𝒶 𝓂𝑒𝑒𝓉 𝓈𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓌𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓁𝓊𝓃𝒸𝒽?

I turn over the note again looking for somewhere to write, but there is no more space, so I result to ripping more paper out my notebook.

𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩 𝘸𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘦𝘵𝘤. 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘥?

𝑔𝑜 𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝑜𝓁𝒹 𝒿𝒶𝓃𝒾𝓉𝑜𝓇'𝓈 𝒸𝓊𝓅𝒷𝑜𝒶𝓇𝒹 𝒶𝓉 𝓁𝓊𝓃𝒸𝒽. 𝒾'𝓂 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝑔𝑜𝓃𝓃𝒶 𝓂𝓊𝓇𝒹𝑒𝓇 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒹𝓌

𝘰𝘬... 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦. 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘭𝘥?

I see George chuckle under his breath, and I smile. 

𝒾𝓉'𝓈 𝓌𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓌𝑜𝓇𝒹𝓈 𝓊𝓈𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝒹𝑒𝓈𝒸𝓇𝒾𝒷𝑒 𝒶𝓃𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝒻𝒾𝓉 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝒶 𝒸𝑒𝓇𝓉𝒶𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓂𝑒. 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝒸𝑜𝓁𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝒸𝒶𝓈𝑒

𝘸𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦

𝓌𝑒 𝓈𝒽𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝓅𝓇𝑜𝒷𝒶𝒷𝓁𝓎 𝓈𝓉𝑜𝓅 𝓅𝒶𝓈𝓈𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓃𝑜𝓉𝑒𝓈 𝓃𝑜𝓌...

George indicates the large pile of scrunched up paper on my desk. I quietly pull my bag to the side of the table and push all the rubbish inside. George rolls his eyes. 

𝓂𝒶𝓀𝑒 𝓈𝓊𝓇𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝑔𝑜𝑒𝓈 𝒾𝓃𝓉𝑜 𝓇𝑒𝒸𝓎𝒸𝓁𝒾𝓃𝑔

𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘴

George nudges me and I chuckle breathlessly. English was almost up, and I had a specialised class in modelling for the next few hours, so I wouldn't see George until lunch. I wonder why he asked to meet in the old janitor's closet. Nobody had been in there for years, after the janitor now had his own building, where he could store the vacuum and other stuff. I had almost forgotten it existed.

The english class was dismissed, and I walk to my next class. The three hours of modelling pass by quite quickly. I almost forgot that I was meant to meet George in the old janitor's cupboard, so I sprint past the cafeteria and grab two hot chocolates, hoping that he actually likes chocolate. I am unsure which smoothie he likes, so this is the next best option. 

I turn the corner, and look around to make sure nobody is here. The corridors are silent, apart from the room which has Year 7s screeching. I open the door and slide into the room.

The smell of dust and cleaning liquids hit me hard as soon as I close the door. I sneeze and almost spill the hot chocolate. George turns around, as I place the drinks on a table next to the door.

'Why are you late?' he asks, eyeing the hot chocolates.

'I was buying these in the cafeteria, and my lesson was on the other side of the school. Here take one.'

I hand George a hot chocolate, and he gasps. 'This is for me?'

'Well yeah, of course, why would I buy two?'

'Oh I thought you bought them both for yourself...'

'Wow, you think I'm that greedy.'

'Well I thought... yes...' George murmurs, laughing a little. 'Thanks, though.'

'You're welcome.' 

There is a short, awkward silence as I sit down on a chair. I take a brisk glance around. The room is dimly lit, with flickering lights and electrical wires across the ceiling which nobody bothered to hide with plaster. The lights are practically useless, as most of the light is from the torch that George had attached to the wall. There are a few shelves still standing, though one of them is broken, and is now no longer in use. There are a few bottles of disinfectant and other cleaning supplies on the shelves, however it appears that most of the stock had been taken a while ago. On the left side of the room, there is the table where I put the hot chocolate. The chairs do not look stable at all, however I still stay seated.

'So... are you sure you want to continue with the game? As much as I need to, I don't want to force you,' I insist, to which George perks up.

'No no no, I... need the education. My family can't afford Year 13. What about you... why do you need the prize?'

'I know it sounds less significant, but I need the kickstart into my career. My parents expect a lot from me.'

George nodded with sympathy. 'Well I guess we both know what we want. We just need to stick in the game for as long as it takes,' he replies.

'By the way, while I was waiting for you, I signed us up for EverClick. Our username is clayxgeorge if that's okay...'

I can already tell that he's a productive person when he wants to be. 'Yeah, that's fine. Thanks for that...'

There is another pause, and the old light fixtures hum. 'What days of the week are you free, we need to decide when we can go on dates, you know...'

'I'm free every day except Monday. I have karate after school.'

George raises an eyebrow to my response, however, continues to talk. 'Well I have my apprenticeship at the hospital on Tuesday. Thursday and Friday, I have free time with my mum. I think Wednesday is the best.'

I nod in agreement. 'I'll arrange the date this week. I'll meet you by the gates on Wednesday, okay?'

'Sounds good. I should probably be going, I have biology on the other side of the school,' George huffs, standing up and pushing his seat under the table. He raises his hand to the door, but before making contact with it, he pauses and turns to face me. 'I'm usually in here for lunch, apart from Thursday and Friday.'

Before I have a chance to speak, he grabs his hot chocolate and leaves the room, shutting the door swiftly behind him. I'm not sure if I'll ever find time away from TFR to spend time with him at lunch, but considering I'm taking the competition seriously, I'm not going to be Tillie's favourite person. 

____________________

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨,  
𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥!

𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘯!

𝙑𝙞


	3. It happened again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Tillie are no longer friends, and later on something happens, and George has no idea what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be updating this regularly, once every two or three days :)

____________________

Dream's POV

____________________

'You're doing what?!'

I sigh as I pull the white trainers over my feet. Whoever thought it was a good idea to mix the fashion design class, modelling class and photography class together, is just asking for trouble.

'I'm doing the game,' I repeat, not even caring about what Tillie would reply with. It is always better to just be blunt and straight up.

'Clay, you know I'm going to win right? There's not even any point in trying,' she insisted, flicking her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. I hate what she says my name like that.

'Okay. I'm still not forfeiting,' I reply, standing up and facing her.

Tillie never had hissy fits. She was always cool, calm and collected, even when she was angry. She would speak in a slow, almost silent voice, which happened to be a lot scarier than general yelling. I knew that she was going to use the voice on me.

'Clay, you realise if you do this, we can't be friends...'

I snort suddenly, overcome with sarcasm. 'As if we were ever friends,' I spat, snatching the cheap, black sunglasses out of her hand.

'Okay, you made your choice. Better hope it's the right one.'

She walks away, her shoes making a distinct metallic sound on the floor. I sigh deeply. Why does she always have to make a big deal out of everything. It certainly wouldn't be the end of the world if she lost, why did she take things so seriously?

To be honest, I am quite glad to be away from her and her snooty friends. I don't even know what possessed me to be friends with them in the first place.

I walk out of the side room, and into the camera range. Nick, the guy from the photography class and also head of the basketball team, is messing with the light filters, and notices me as I walk in.

'Hey... where's Tillie?'

'She left,' I answer, as I begin posing in front of the camera. I will never get used to the flash of the lights, even though I'm going to be doing this for a living. After the shoot, Nick shows me the pictures he took, and I can't deny, he's a pretty good photographer.

I check the clock on the wall and suddenly realise I am going to be late for lunch. There won't be anything good left in the cafeteria if I didn't hurry now. I swiftly thank Nick, and run back to the side room, locking the door so I can change back into uniform.

I wave goodbye as I begin speed-walking to the cafeteria. Within a matter of minutes I'm there. I grab my food and my eyes linger over the hot chocolate. That was a good point. Who am I going to hang out with at lunch, since Tillie ditched me? Without a second thought, I take the hot chocolate and pay for everything.

I know exactly where to find George.

I open the old janitor's cupboard door, and lo behold, George is sitting at the table. I inhale, as the identifiable smell of dust and strong liquid fill my lungs. I shut the door behind me, as silently as possible, almost like I don't want to disturb him. He seems to be doing some sort of chemistry paper. I sit down on the other chair and open EverClick. I want to see how other people are doing. Of course Tillie has the most followers. She was just followed by six hundred and twenty-eight nobodies who wanted to be like her, including her friends.

'I didn't think you'd lose your friends that quickly.'

I look up to see George still scribbling on the sheet, his head in his hand. 'What do you mean?' I question.

'I predicted Wednesday, but maybe my calculations were off.'

'Okay, I don't have any friends anymore. No need to bully me,' I accuse, to which George giggles behind his hand.

'I'm not bullying you, chill. You can hang out here, it's fine.'

I chuckle a little, and George goes back to his work. I turn back to my phone, and scroll through Tillie's photos. One at their massive pool, one at the park, one at the school, and the list goes on. I suddenly remember that we are still part of the game and have to do this as well.

'George, we need to post on EverClick.'

He groans, slumping further forward onto the table. 'Can I at least finish my chemistry paper?'

'Ok sure, but we need to post something today. Tillie has twenty photos, and we got our accounts yesterday.'

George drops his pen onto his paper, similarly to how singers drop their microphones after a performance. 'Like actually, chill. Anyone would think you're obsessed with her.'

I give a cry of indignance, and attempt to protest, but to no avail. 'She's our main competition! Sun Tzu said, and I quote... if you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat.'

'Clay, this isn't war.'

'Well it might as well be!' I answer, earnestly. George sighs with defeat and turns back to his test paper. The room felt silent, albeit the chattering of students outside the room. I close my phone and try to relax, although the stress is getting to me. I look down at my hands, which begin twitching. I shakily take a few deep breaths, but the sensation isn't going anywhere. My hands instinctively fly to the table next to me and I clutch it tightly, trying to supress it all. Why is this happening now?!

____________________

George's POV

____________________

My eyes dart to Clay, and my lips part with shock. Is he alright? I bite my lip with worry as I stand up and walk over to him.

'Clay... are you okay? What's happening...?'

He looks up at me, visible pain painted over his weak smile. 'Don't worry I'm fine.'

Now that was a lie if I had ever heard one. Clay's eyes travel to the door, and he gasps audibly. He stands up, backing away from it, until he reaches the wall. I look at the door, and see nothing out of the ordinary. A few scratch marks and paint.

'What is it? What's wrong with the door?'

My heart is racing as I attempt to prise an answer out of Clay, but he is too far in a state of trauma to say anything at all. I shake his shoulder a little, and he immediately snaps out of whatever dream-like state he was in.

'George, the water. The door. It's coming.'

My eyebrows furrow slightly, as I try to piece a sentence together. I look back at the door, and again, it's how it was and has been.

'The water is coming. Under the door.'

I turn frantically back to the entrance, but unlike what Clay said, there's no water coming in from under the door. What is he talking about?

'We're going to drown!' he shouts aggressively, squeezing his eyes shut. I gently place my hand on his arm, and realise that he is still quivering violently. Is he hallucinating? Or am I just oblivious to what's happening? Am I dreaming?

I slowly run my hand down Clay's arm, to rest comfortably in his hand. 'Breathe with me,' I say soothingly, and Clay stops yelling to comply.

He matches my breathing, and soon enough he is back to normal. He looks down at our hands and immediately pulls away. He grabs his phone and starts striding to the door, but I beat him there.

'Clay, you have to tell me what the hell just happened.'

He blatantly ignores me and attempts to push past me, but I stand my ground. There could be something seriously wrong with him, I don't want anything to happen in the future, knowing that I could have said something.

'Come on! You can't just pretend that never happened!'

Clay exhales sharply, and pushes me roughly aside. Of course he's stronger than me, he's in the basketball team. He grabs the door handle, but before he can open the door, I grab his sleeve.

'Please say something...'

He looks me dead in the eye and I notice something I wouldn't expect. His eyes are glassy and full of tears. This just worries me a lot more. He's hiding something he's ashamed of, I just need to know what it is.

Clay opens the door and leaves without a single word. 'Wait!' I call, but he's already fled and is long gone.

____________________

Dream's POV

____________________

I run through the narrow corridors, my eyes blurry with tears. I don't even have somewhere specific where I'm running to, just away. Away from the mess I had just created.

Why am I crying about this? I haven't cried like this for years. But then again, it's been years since it last happened. Why did my one main imperfection, my biggest insecurity spring out at the worst possible time?

I wipe away my tears with my jumper, smearing the salty liquid across my face. I haven't had a migraine like this in a while. My head feels like it's about to explode like a volcano, and I wish it would. Maybe if my head did just burst, I wouldn't be in any more pain. I run out of the front gates and take deep breaths.

I glance back at the school and shake my head. I'm not going through those gates. I don't care if I'm skipping class. I don't care if I'm given a bad grade. I don't care if George tells the entire school. It won't matter because I'm not going through.

I slide into my car, my head still a little dizzy from everything that happened in the last 10 minutes. I just need to drive home, drink a glass of water, have something to eat, and get some sleep. I relax back in my seat for a few seconds before turning the ignition and driving home.

I insert the key into the door and turn it, unlocking the door with a soft click. I dump my stuff on the floor and walk into the kitchen to get some water. My mum is on the couch, reading a magazine. She looks up and frowns a little.

'Clay, sweetie, why are you here?'

Just ignore her. You are here for the water. I fill a glass up down it quite quickly. While I fill up the glass for the second time, my mum speaks.

'It happened didn't it.'

I sigh, still not making eye contact. I nod, and my mum smiles pitifully. 'Sit down, here.'

My mum pats the sofa next to her, and I grab the glass and sit next to her. 'Now tell me what happened. I can't help you unless you tell me what happened.'

I just break down and pour everything out.

____________________

George's POV

____________________

I collapse back in my chair, utterly confused with the whole situation. Was I supposed to go after him? Was it something that I did?

My eyes are just continuously darting around the room as I try to make sense of what happened, until I spot something on the table.

Hot chocolate.

I walk over and pick it up. It's still warm. Did he leave this for me? Just another question I need to write on the long list of questions I want to ask him.

I take a cautious sip, like Clay is going to run back into the room, demanding his hot chocolate back. I feel the hot liquid run down my throat, making me shiver with pleasure.

Pure bliss. 

____________________

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨,  
𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥!

𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘯!

𝙑𝙞


	4. Man in the mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George talks to Nick, whilst Clay spends some time by himself.

____________________

George

____________________

'Hey, Nick!'

It's lunch and I'm getting a couple items from the cafeteria, when I spot Nick talking to a bunch of people from the basketball team. He spots me, and as he walks towards me, I pay for my lunch. He signals that we need to have some privacy, and I know exactly where he means.

We both briskly walk out of the cafeteria and through the corridors, and then we slip into the janitor's old cupboard. We both sit down on the chairs, and I unwrap my sandwich.

'It's been a couple days, how's things going? Oh yeah, the game! Who did you get?'

I sigh with a sheepish smile growing on my face. 'He's in your basketball team. Clay.'

Nick sits back in his seat, his face incredulous. 'You mean 'the Clay.' Clay Evans?'

'Clay is a pretty unique name. I'm unsure there are any other Clays in Year 12, Nick.'

'I know... but wow! I mean what were the chances of getting someone like that?!'

I roll my eyes a little. 'Literally everyone in this school is rich.'

'George. He's not just 'rich.' He's wallowing in the stuff!'

I shrug and look away for a second, and Nick knows instantly that something is up, and he isn't wrong. Clay and I agreed that we wouldn't let anything get to us, but it is day two and we are already having difficulties.

'This morning something happened to Clay. I'm not sure what, but I believe he was hallucinating. He ran out of the school, I think.'

Nick's mouth forms an 'o' shape. I spread my elbows out over the desk, and rest my head in my hand. I look to Nick for advice, and he gives some.

'Give him space, George, don't force him to open up. You've only known him for two days. He will speak when he wants to. Just forget it ever happened.'

This is why Nick is a best friend. He's always given the best advice, especially about people. I'm not the best around people and I tend to forget that everyone has emotions and insecurities. Nick has always been there to remind me. All I can hope, is that Clay will meet me at the gates after school tomorrow for our 'date.'

____________________

Dream

____________________

I turn the water on and feel the hot, burning sensation run down my back. I step back and let the water run through my hair, which hangs a little over my eyes. I slick it back, and focus on how relaxing showers are. When the water goes down the drain, I feel like all my worries and problems are going with it.

I tilt my head back and let the water run down my face. I wipe the water off my eyelids before opening my eyes. I'm suddenly met with my distorted reflection in the mirror behind the shower glass. My face is almost unrecognisable.

I reach out with a single index finger and trace the outline of my face on the shower glass, and watch how the guy in the mirror does the same thing.

I hate mirrors. They show who I actually am. They can't lie or manipulate the bare truth. They just expose me to myself. I can't pretend I am who I want to be because the mirror doesn't do fantasy, ethereality. It reflects.

I turn around like a coward. I can't face it. I briskly finish my shower and open the glass doors. My eyes are suddenly drawn to my reflection once more. Why can't I look away?!

All of my imperfections, once disguised by the glass doors, are suddenly apparent and they're all I can look at. The dark freckles around my shoulders and arms, my glassy eyes are grey from my continuous, silent weeping.

'Clay, you have to tell me what the hell just happened.'

George's slightly threatening, persuasive voice, rings in my head. Great, flashbacks now too.

'Come on! You can't just pretend that never happened!'

George's desperate voice hits somewhere different. Of course I want to pretend it never happened, but I'll never be able to live it down. As soon as I get to school, I'll find out that George has told everyone, and then the press will find out, and I'll never get the career I want. I won't even have a chance.

I watch the mirror, captivated with the exact copy of myself, even though it causes me pain. I feel a little drop of water escape the side of my right eye, and I watch how it makes it's way, painfully slowly, down the side of my face, until it's just hanging off my jawline. Usually, I'd wipe it away before it even left my eye, but this time I wait. I wait as still as a statue for something to happen. The silence around me is deafening. It's like the entire world is waiting with me.

After what feels like hours, the tear falls. I don't look down to see where it has fallen, as I already know what had become of it. I already knew what it's fate was before it even happened. I knew that the tear was once where it belonged, until it began falling. Uncontrollably. Falling further and further until it was on the edge. It attempted feebly to hang on, but there was no defying what was dragging it down. Soon enough it let go, dropping into oblivion. Certain death.

The bathroom fan automatically turns on, disrupting my train of thought. I tut after realising that my body is still wet. I grab my towel and dry myself down. My friends and family have always told me that I think ahead further than I should. I need to just go out and live without worrying about what anyone is going to think or what may or may not occur.

I may take tomorrow off school, just to prepare myself. I'm sure my mum won't mind. I just a little time by myself, to improve my self love.

Who am I kidding, I'm just going to be in a hoodie, on my bed, watching YouTube. Oh well, it doesn't hurt to do that once in a while.

I slip on some clothes and head to my room. I turn on my phone to the lock screen, which is subtly reminding me that it's almost three in the afternoon and I haven't eaten anything since breakfast.

I sigh, feeling obligated to eat something, even though I'm not hungry in the slightest. To be honest I feel more sick than hungry. I wish I could go back to home-schooling, like I did in Year 6. Those were the best times. I know it sounds sad, but I didn't have to deal with people.

I collapse on my bed, feeling utterly exhausted, despite the fact I've done little to no exercise at all today. I hear a few fast cars race past my window. For now, I'm just going to lie here. 

____________________

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨,  
𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥!

𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘯!

𝙑𝙞


	5. On your doorstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is nowhere to be found and George is desperately searching for him, as he seems to have forgotten something very important.

____________________

George

____________________

Wednesday morning, and I still haven't seen Clay anywhere. I asked a few people yesterday, if they had seen or heard anything from him, but they also replied saying he wasn't present.

Clay must be in today, had he forgotten? Today was supposed to be our date! He was the one who is meant to organise it, but if he's not in, then I don't know what to do. I don't even know where he lives in order to check up on him!

The breeze flips a few pages of my book, and I flick through the pages to find the page number I was on.

'Hey!'

I look up instinctively, to see Nick running towards me. I place the bookmark in the book, and re-pack it back in my bag.

'Hey, what's up?' I ask, as he sits beside me.

'The sky,' he mutters before returning back to his usual, louder voice. That is such a Nick thing to say.

'Have you seen Clay? I want to give him the new basketball kit.'

I shake my head. 'I haven't seen him since yesterday when he ran off.'

Nick nods sympathetically. I relax against the back of the bench, spacing out into the horizon.

'We actually scheduled our date for today, but I'm pretty sure that's not even happening now,' I murmur, blinking slowly. 'Heck, I don't even know where he lives!'

Nick sits up and shakes my shoulder a little. I snap back into reality and raise my eyebrow.

'I know where he lives! I have to drop clean kit at his house sometimes, I can give you his address!'

I perk up slightly at his response, but then I slouch. 'He probably doesn't want to see me.'

'You have to have your date at some point, and you said you would win no matter what. Just go and knock on his door. The worst he can say is go away.'

I smile ruefully, standing up. 'Thank you Nick, I guess I can try.'

The rest of the day passes like a blur. In Chemistry, we were doing titrations, very simple. Maths was all about probability. All I could really think about, was the fact that I was about to walk up to Clay's house, knock on his door, and go on a date with him. Not something you would do every day.

I rummage in the bag for the ripped-up piece of paper that Nick gave me with Clay's address on. Unfortunately, I can't drive. Even if I was seventeen, I doubt my mum or I would even be able to afford a car. When I turn seventeen in four months, I can pass my driving test and wait until I have enough money to buy a vehicle.

I get a taxi, which drives for around five minutes before reaching a huge, and I mean huge, house. The iron gates have an intricate metalwork, and the patio is a soft, red brick colour. The trees are trimmed down a little, but not heavily.

I quickly pay the taxi driver and as they drive away, I turn to face Clay's house. I swallow the lump in my throat as I walk down the bricked path to the front door. My eyes dart around for a doorbell, which I notice a couple seconds later. My hand stretches to push it, but before I can touch it, I stop myself.

Do I really want to do this? Yes I do.

I press the button, so I can't go back on my decision again. I hear a gentle chiming sound, and within a few seconds, the door opens.

I expect to see Clay, but it's a women in her forties. I curse under my breath. It's Clay's mother. How the hell was I supposed to explain to her that I needed to go on a date with her son?!

Her eyes narrow, as I delay the inevitable, and then all of a sudden I'm saved. Clay shows up at the door and his eyes widen when he sees me. 'George?'

'Ah, come in George,' Clay's mother says invitingly, a warm smile across her face. Clay indicates with his hand to follow, so I walk behind him. I try to keep my eyes at the ground, but I can't help but marvel the size of the inside of his house. Large paintings adorned the walls. Banisters were glass and work tops were marble.

I follow Clay to a side door which leads outside. He swiftly shuts the door and faces me.

'Before you speak, I'm sorry about yesterday. I just kinda ran away from my problems. Did you say anything to anyone else?'

I shake my head before going back on my original decision.

'Well actually I did tell someone...'

'Who?!'

'Nick. I know you know him from basketball, so I thought it wouldn't be an issue.'

'Okay... How do you know Nick?' he questions.

'We went to the same school together, he's probably the person I talk to the most,' I explain, and Clay raises an eyebrow. 'He's the last person I thought you'd interact with.'

'Well you don't know me that well,' I state, crossing my arms.

There is a short awkward silence, as both of us think of something that can carry the conversation further until I remember something.

'I've got your new kit for basketball, Nick gave it to me.'

I take my rucksack off my shoulders and open it on the floor. I take out a rather crumpled plastic bag and Clay takes it from my hand. While I close up my bag pack, he peers inside.

'Hm, more stylish than the other one.'

I lift the rucksack and swing it over my shoulder. 'What now?'

'What do you mean?' Clay asks, although I know he knows what I'm talking about.

'Where are we going for our date?'

Clay sighs after I ask the question explicitly. 'I don't want to go anywhere. Can we just do it here?'

'You mean in your garden? That sounds good. Picnic Blanket?'

Clay laughs a little at my suggestion and I frown in return. 'Why are you laughing?' I accuse, to which he calms down.

'Stay here for a second while I ask my mum to prepare something.'

I obey him, even though I have no idea what he is planning. I stand for what feels like two minutes, until Clay appears out of the side door. 'Follow me.'

He walks around the corner of the house, to open up a whole new complex. There's a fountain in the middle, with trimmed bushes surrounding it. There are trees planted in straight lines down the centre. Flowerbeds adorn the edges, whilst vines are climbing their way up the fence.

All I can think is wow. I had almost forgotten Clay was bathing in money.

'Come with me, I know somewhere we can sit...'

____________________

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨,  
𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥!

𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘯!

𝙑𝙞


	6. Fountains of trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date finally happens. As blissful as it seems, Dream and George are struggling with decisions and insecurities.

____________________

George

____________________

I walk through the recently mowed grass, admiring the design of the fountain. It had three layers, each dripping water into the layer below. I feel the cool breeze brush against my face as I walk.

Clay leads me through a little entrance between the trimmed bushes and I gasp. There is a small canopy and a painted wooden bench underneath. Clay runs up to the bench and sits down, whilst I just stand there in shock. He beckons me to take a seat opposite him, so I hold my breath and oblige.

I don't fit in here. This is too good to be true. Never in my life will I own such a thing, however I'll stay since I'm a guest. Just make the most of it, I tell myself.

'So... uh... about what happened...'

'I'm sorry, I can't tell you,' Clay apologises sincerely. 'I don't want to explain what really happened, since I don't know you well enough. Just give me a bit of time, I'll tell you eventually.'

'Clay, you're getting ahead of yourself. I was going to say don't worry about telling me, you can open up when you want to. It's only been three days!'

Clay chuckles lightly, a little embarrassed. I smile warmly at him.

____________________

Dream

____________________

I have never met anyone like George. He's so unbelievably understanding and overwhelmingly wholesome. There's no real way to describe someone who actually comprehends other's feelings, and not just their own. All my friends have been fake, even in primary school. Money always attract the most snobbish, selfish people to me, and now I understand that not everyone is like that. It's just my luck to have such people in my life. Now that I have a proper friend, someone who I can actually trust, I feel safer. I feel blessed actually.

'So Clay... what's your mum making?'

'I don't actually know, I just asked her to make something. Also, can you avoid using my name like that.'

'What's wrong with your name?'

'I've just... had bad experiences with people calling me by my name. Call me something different.'

'You pick a name,' George insists, his showing his intrigue.

I take a moment to think of something meaningful that George can call my by. Suddenly a name pops up into my head. It's perfect.

'Dream,' I blurt out. 'Call me Dream.'

George looks quite perplexed by my choice of name, however he abides. 'Okay Dream. Mind telling me how you came up with this name?'

'I will open up when I want to.'

George giggles a little and I smirk in return. I look at the entrance to see my mum, who raises her eyebrows suggestively. I give her a hard glare and she rolls her eyes.

'I made you boys some pasta, just cheese since I don't know what you like.'

'I have a tomato allergy, and other than that, I'm fine with anything.'

She places two plates with pasta in front of us, with two forks as well. We both dig in without a single word.

'Wow, you're mum makes amazing pasta, it's almost as good as mine!'

'You can cook?'

'Yes, why?'

'Oh nothing,' I reply. 'We should cook something together.'

'You can cook?' George replies, imitating my incredulous expression.

'Haha, no, but it would be nice to help you.'

'I can make that happen.'

We don't really talk that much for the next few minutes, we just eat and admire the scenery.

'This garden must take a lot of effort to keep up,' George admired, and I nod.

'It's one of my parent's hobbies, as you know, actors aren't always acting,' I respond to which George also nods.

Is suddenly remember something. We haven't posted anything onto EverClick. I quickly bring out my phone from my pocket, and place it on the table in front of us.

'What's that for?'

'We need to post on EverClick. I almost forgot...'

'Trust you to leave it this late. I was suggesting we post yesterday, but then you...'

'Yeah, well we can post now,' I hastily reply. 'What do you wan to post?'

'Don't look at me,' George answers, shaking his head. 'You're the one who wants to become a model.'

'True.' I look around for some inspiration for a good photo, and there's potential everywhere. I click my fingers and remember the fountain. The perfect centre piece to the garden.

'Come with me,' I insist, dragging George out his seat. He attempts to resist, but to no avail.

'Where are we going?'

'The fountain.'

I run to the fountain, leading George by his wrist. I sit on the edge, and position myself. 'Sit like this.'

'I'm wearing my uniform!'

'Take the blazer and tie off. Dark grey shirts are trendy nowadays,' I explain briefly.

George shrugs and removes his blazer and tie, tossing them to one side. He sits down on the edge of the fountain, positioning one of his feet on the edge as well, his knee next to his head. He places his elbow on his knee and rests on his knuckles.

'Perfect!' I respond enthusiastically. I squeeze up next to him and take a photo. George grabs the phone from my hands and finds the picture.

'That's a strange angle... but it works somehow...'

I raise my eyebrows. 'Is it good enough to post?'

'I can't see getting a better photo than that. Post it.'

I take a minute to upload the picture, and as soon as I'm done, I shove my phone back into my pocket. I turn back to George, who stands up.

'Thank you Dream, today has been great. I've got to go though, biology homework. I see you around school, right?'

I smile comfortably, now able to look him in the eyes. 'Of course. See you around.'

I watch as he leaves the garden through the side door, and relax back in my chair. I hear footsteps and sit up slightly. It's my mum.

'So how did it go?'

'How did what go?'

'Your date with George.'

'Pssht, it was barely a date. We were literally just hanging out,' I answered quickly, rolling my eyes.

'Wasn't it meant to be a date?'

'Yes... but we aren't really dating, you know...'

'I know you aren't. Did you think I thought you were actually dating him. I know you'd never date anybody at will,' my mum replied, reasonably.

She's not wrong. Dating someone means you have to put your ultimate trust in them and vice versa. If I can't trust my friends, how am I supposed to trust someone enough to have a relationship with them. Most people think, that since I'm a rich guy, I have girls all over me and that I'm dating several people, but no. It's quite the opposite, apart from the 'girls all over me' part. I've never dated anyone, and I'm not planning to for some time.

My mum snaps her fingers and I immediately snap out of my subconscious. I glance up at my mum, who's smirking.

'Why are you smiling like that?'

'Because I know a good friend when I see one.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

My mum's smirk only grows. 'Oh you'll see.'

I huff, standing up and walking out of the garden, back into the house. I pass the huge mirror in the hallway and sigh. Did I seriously look this terrible while on a date? I look pale and ghostly, like I haven't slept in months and my hair is fluffy, pointing in all directions. My lips are chapped, and my eyes are grey. I should have worn some concealer and contacts, and used chapstick. If only George had told me he was coming, then I would have prepared myself.

____________________

George

____________________

Why did Dream look so... I don't even have a word for it. He looked like he was ready to just stand up and go on a date. His hair curled naturally, and his eyes were a shimmering silver. Did he care that much about his appearance? Personally, I think he'd look good in any circumstance. Me, however, I can't just wake up and look good. I have to make sure I have my contact lenses in, my glasses just make me look nerdier than I already am.

I abruptly step back into reality when I trip over the curb. My house isn't too far from here, so I carry on walking. I'm glad we sorted out our problem, like I said, this wasn't going to be easy. If we are to survive, we need open to each other. You can't have a lasting couple who are closed up. It just doesn't work.

Maybe if I try to open up to him, then he'll open up to me. It's worth a go. I know that he's generally more insecure than me, so maybe I just need to step up first. 

____________________

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨,  
𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥!

𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘯!

𝙑𝙞


	7. Water through the windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week. Things appear chill, but everything has only been building up.

____________________

George

____________________

The next week passes by quite quickly. It feels really strange, as Clay, or Dream, just waltzed his way into my life, and I am accepting it. I guess that's what this game is all about. Accepting who you end up with.

We hang out in the janitor's closet every lunch, doing homework, and he constantly brings me hot chocolate. I have questioned him a few times about this, however he always shrugs it off like it's nothing. We haven't posted anything else on EverClick, though our last post got about ten likes. If I'm honest, they are probably from Dream's fangirls, the people who stalk him.

I feel really lucky to have Dream as my boyfriend for the game. Most people would kill to be in my position, well that would be until they know about my living situation. When I walk through the corridors alone, people stare at me. I can't figure out whether it's looks of jealousy or pure hatred. It's probably both. It's a whole different story if I'm walking through the corridor with Dream. People move out of the way, rather than shoving me aside. People look at me with a whole different emotion. Fear.

I feel like I'm royalty.

____________________

Dream

____________________

Things have been strange recently. Ever since the first day of Year 12, I've been feeling more anxious and twitchier. I could be due to the amount of stress that I'm in, with the game and everything, but I think it's something else.

My poor self-esteem.

I've always had issues with self-esteem. My parents and siblings have picked up on it, it's not easy to hide. People always think that I'm amazing, lucky, good-looking etcetera, but when I put on make-up, a fake face, I feel like a whole different person. I feel like I'm trying to be someone I'm not. However when I take it all off, I feel exposed, all I can see are my imperfections. My ghoulish skin, and dark bags around my eyes. My thin, wispy hair, a mousy brown colour.

But if I'm not comfortable in my own skin or a fake skin, what skin am I comfortable in?

That is my dilemma.

Every moment of every day, I feel like I can just snap. Instantly have a panic attack. Break down in tears, the world caving in. I thought I had gotten past this phase of my life, but it seems like nothing goes away forever, it's like a volcano. Mine was dormant for a few years, until the plates started shaking and creating friction. Now, the lava is bubbling away, almost ready to spill. Just when I thought my volcano was extinct.

I know I'm going to burst soon, I can sense it.

____________________

I jump and shoot into the hoop. I collapse on the ground and look up to see the ball bounce off the rim and into the side-lines. I hear the piercing screech of the whistle and I go to sit on the bench which lines the walls of the sports hall. Why does my head hurt so badly? I rest my head against the wall and Nick runs up.

'Clay...? You good?'

I want to speak, but I'm in too much physical pain to open my mouth. I shake my head slowly. Nick pulls a worried expression. He turns around and shouts to everyone that basketball practise is finishing early. Everyone else trudges off to the changing rooms, while Nick runs back. 

'Is there anything I can do?' Nick asks hoarsely.

I think for a second, my eyes flicking around the deserted sports hall. I hear the high window flap and my eyes snap to where the sound came from. Water begins to slowly trickle through, dripping onto the ground. Of course I'm hallucinating.

'Get George. Please.'

Nick nods briefly and sprints out of the sports hall.

I turn back to the window, or windows now, where more water is falling through. I cautiously watch, as the puddle grows closer and closer to my feet. I bring my feet up to the bench and away from the water, which is now gushing in, like a tsunami.

Where are you George?!

____________________

George

____________________

It's Tuesday of the second week. I have a free period, so I'm just doing biology homework and the work for next lesson. Taking notes is tedious, but is highly important. Dream is at basketball practise with Sap, so I'm alone in the janitor's closet.

Nick bursts in, surprising me slightly. I drop my pen and stand up. 'What's wrong?'

'It's Clay. Come now.'

I drop everything and Nick steps out into the hallway to let me through. I pause for a second.

'What if someone steals my laptop?'

Nick runs his hand through his hair, as he thinks quickly. 'I'll stay here. You need to speak with Clay alone, I think.'

I nod, and before I can think twice, I rush through the half empty corridors to the sports hall.

____________________

Dream

____________________

My eyes stay fixated on the door, searching for any movement. I gasp a little as the door swings open, and George is just standing there, looking like a hero. He wades through the shin deep water to get to me and grabs my hands.

'Stand up Dream.'

I love it when he calls me that. I stand on the bench with him, his hands still clutching mine.

'What's happening?'

I attempt to breathe slowly before I speak, to ensue my voice doesn't waver, but I'm too out of breath.

'W-water through the windows. It's rising...'

George smiles pitifully. 'You have a thing with water, don't you?' I attempt to nod, but my muscles are tensing up.

'Look at me,' I turn to look into his eyes. 'You are hallucinating. None of this is real.'

'B-but it feels real... Very real...' I stutter, glancing down at the pool below us, which is rising steadily by the moment.

'No, look at me. That isn't real. I've got you. You are safe with me. Close your eyes,' George speaks soothingly and slowly.

I close my eyes and the blood rushes to my heart. I so badly want to open them to check on the height of the water, but George speaks again before I can do so.

'Don't even think of peeking. I'm going to count down from ten. I want you to breathe deeply and when I hit zero, open your eyes.'

I nod, and begin to slow down my breathing. My therapist had taught me before, but it was very hard when the actual thing was happening. I listen intently to George's soft voice, counting down from ten.

'Three.'

'Two.'

'One.'

'Zero. Open your eyes.'

I hesitate, but eventually open one eye at a time. George is smiling as I look down. No water. I look back up at the windows. No water. This is the quickest I had ever gotten through a hallucination. I guess George really does work magic.

'Thank you,' I reply sincerely, letting go of his hands.

'No problem. I think it's time you tell me what just happened.'

I sigh audibly, but I silently agree. George had just saved me from my cursed imagination. The least I could do is to fill him in on what's wrong with me. I slide my back down the wall so I'm sitting on the bench. George does the same.

'Buckle up, it's a long story,' I smile awkwardly.

____________________

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨,  
𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥!

𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘯!

𝙑𝙞


	8. Opening up is great

____________________

Dream

____________________

'I don't know the best way to say this,' I hesitate, rubbing my nose. Do I really want to tell him? I gather some confidence, whilst George waits patiently. I admire this aspect of him.

'I have schizophrenia,' I blurt out, my hand flying to my mouth straight after you the words pass my lips.

George's lips form an 'o' shape and a look of understanding washes over his face. It surprises me that he doesn't back away or grimace, as it's usually the most common reaction. Even though I know George is kind-hearted, coping with someone who has schizophrenia is difficult. The misconceptions, hallucinations, and terrible self-esteem.

'It all makes sense now, the hallucinations and stuff. I also realise why you were hesitant with opening up, this isn't the simplest thing to just say to someone.'

'I'm just really messed up,' I joke with a sense of humour, and George chuckles a little. There's a short silence as he processes the information.

'What is it with, you know, water?'

I flinch, but take a deep breath. George apologises profusely but unnecessarily. I tell him it's fine and continue with the explanation.

'When I was young, maybe five years old, I almost drowned in the sea. My parents were paying attention to younger sister and forgot I was swimming by myself. I still remember the feeling of air slowly being deprived from my lungs, it's really scary, even now. I don't swim or go anywhere near large bodies of water.'

'So that's why floods and drowning always crops up in your hallucinations?' George confirms.

'Yeah, it feels super realistic, because I can actually feel the ice-cold water on my skin, and I can hear sounds. It's like it's really happening. Nobody has ever been able to calm me down that quickly.'

George smiles, and I smile back with gratitude.

'How long have you had schizophrenia?'

'Well I was diagnosed when I was ten. It calmed down a bit when I turned fourteen and what you saw in the janitor's cupboard is the first time it's happened in three years. It really freaked me out, because I thought I had gotten over it and it was never going to happen to me again.'

'I understand now. Thank you for trusting me with this, I don't think I'd ever be able to open up to someone about something this serious.'

'Believe me, I feel like I'm walking on eggshells,' I admit, chuckling slightly.

'But actually, don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. All I'm going to do, is help you get through it when it happens. Plus, if we want to win, I'm going to have to put up with you for a while.'

We both laugh weakly at George's joke, before he asks me yet another question.

'If you don't mind me asking, why do you want me to call you Dream? It's probably not related at all but...'

'When I was young and having several hallucinations per week, people in my school picked up on it. They began to call me Nightmare Boy and it was honestly the worst years of my life. I took a year in home-schooling, but the name stuck as soon as I went back. We moved to a new house and I began attending Eversey High. That's why nobody knows about it all. I... uh... asked you to call me Dream, because it's the opposite of what they called me and for some reason, it feels right,' I gabble, hoping my explanation made sense.

'Wow, you've been through a lot. My life is not nearly as complicated. My mum gave birth to me when she was nineteen and the father didn't want to be in my life, so she raised me by myself. She cut ties with her parents, who wanted me aborted, so I don't know any of my family. We've been getting by. I went to public school, got bullied, all the normal stuff. In Year 6, I worked really hard and got myself a science scholarship to Eversey and I need to win to get a free education next year.

I nod. I, personally, can't imagine living with only one member of family. Having two sisters and a brother is tough, but I can't imagine life without one of them. George must have grown up relying on himself and being independent.

I think if I had to grow up independently with schizophrenia, it would have been ten times as hard. George must be mentally tough, having to deal with bullies and having a really busy parent.

'I wish I didn't have all these problems,' I say out loud, before awkwardly smiling at George who shakes his head.

'Dream, we all have problems, insecurities, things we aren't proud of. Just because your issues are more visible, doesn't mean we aren't all dealing with monsters. Asking to have no problems is like asking to be perfect. I think you're fine just the way you are. Your imperfections make you who you are.'

'Wow, you're way better than any therapist I've had,' I giggle, feeling heartened at what George had to say about me.

George glances at the clock on the wall and curses. 'I'm going to be late for maths, I'll see you sometime.'

'Yeah, see you.'

I watch as George leaves through the door he came through. I pick up a stray basketball and toss it, without any proper concentration. It bounces perfectly off the backboard and into the net. Why couldn't I have scored like that earlier?

Since the sports hall is empty, I might as well get a bit more training in. I shuffle over to the ball and pick it up again.

____________________

George

____________________

I need to grab my stuff from the JC before heading to my lesson, which is helpfully in two minutes. I push the door open and Sap is slouched over the table.

'You're finally here after like twenty minutes, what the hell took you so long?!'

'We had to talk. I have to go, bye!'

Before Nick replies, I shut the door in his face. I didn't do it on purpose, but I really can't talk long. I hurry off to my next lesson.

____________________

I slouch, my head in my hands and inwardly exhale. For some reason, I can't focus. Usually I have no problem with this, but today my mind keeps wandering to the sports hall.

I didn't think Dream would actually open up that quickly, but he proved me wrong. I just had to be there for him, I didn't even have to do anything. I don't know why it's so shocking for me, but it is. 

____________________

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨,  
𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥!

𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘯!

𝙑𝙞


	9. A punch to the face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream attends his first karate class of the school year, but things take a turn for the worst.

____________________

Dream

____________________

Karate. An ancient, Japanese martial art. Personally, I like it. It's very calming and expressive, like art should be. Some people turn to music, or drawing when they need some freedom of the mind, but I turn to karate. I've been taking karate lessons since I was nine. My parents agreed that I had to take two sports to ensure my fitness, and since I'm not a great fan of outdoor sports, I chose basketball and karate.

Not many people at Eversey know that I do karate, as I've always done it out of school, like a private hobby. Annoyingly, I'm a brown belt. I've been steadily working towards black for months now, and training specifically for the karate match in a few weeks.

I know that it's easy to get injured, but it's worth the risk. Like any other martial art, karate has rules as to how far a person can go. I've never been the constantly aggressive type of person, unlike some of the people I train with.

I slip on the white gi and grab my thick brown belt from my bag. I stretch it with all of my strength, like it's magically going to turn black, but to my slight disappointment, nothing happens at all. I swiftly tie the belt around my waist, tugging on the end to tighten the knot.

I take a deep breath to release all my heavy emotions, and step into the dojo.

The bright lights are a little blinding before I adjust to the white, reflective walls and sturdy black floor. I immediately begin to stretch out my muscles, starting with my legs. Even though I had karate last week, my muscles seem tighter than usual. I haven't done anything over strenuous and out of the ordinary over the week, but I still feel tense. That's not something you want for karate.

Sensei calls for us to gather around. I stretch my shoulder muscles as I walk over. I take a quick glance around the semicircle. I'm a pretty tall guy, but in this room, I looked small. These people I did karate with had always been taller and older than me. I guess I can sometimes use it to my advantage, however it is highly intimidating.

Sensei holds his hand up to speak and we all fall silent. 'Today we will be improving the ura zuki, the upper cut at close range. I am going to demonstrate and then pair you up. Tony, stand in front of me.'

Of course he chose Tony. He's definitely the best at karate here, apart from Sensei. If it wasn't for his disgusting personality, I would actually attempt to interact with him. To be perfectly honest, nobody likes him. We call him Toenail for some reason or another.

Tony smiles smugly as he walks up to stand in front of Sensei. 'Ok Tony, perform the ura zuki. Everyone else, watch the position of his legs. The way he sweeps in and does the arm movements. That is the majority of it. Any questions.'

The room is deathly quiet. 'Ok then. I will pair you up now.'

I zone out a little while he begins to pair people together and then as soon as my name is called, I snap back to real life. I look around to see who I've been partnered with.

You have got to be kidding me. Do I have any luck in my life? Tony also seems frustrated with the pair up.

'Sensei, are you sure you want me to be with him? I could snap his arm in two, like a chopstick...'

'That will not be necessary,' Sensei cut him off. 'You are only practising ura zuki and remember to block if you are the opponent. We don't want any casualties.

I sigh deeply as I walk into space with Tony close behind me. I turned around, to be immediately pushed to the ground.

'Okay pipsqueak, it's my turn first. I squeeze my eyes shut, as Tony gets into the ura zuki position. I get ready to defend myself, however he doesn't uppercut, he just punches me in the face. I feel sudden pain wash over me, but it doesn't go away. I breathe slowly and my eyes are filled with tears. I watch as the blurry shape of Tony looms over my weak body.

'Get up,' he growls aggressively, pulling me up by my collar. He drops me and I land on my knees. I take a few seconds to breathe, and then stand up. I form a ready position and Tony laughs maliciously.

'Go on then. Fight me,' he eggs me on, and I nod. He wants me to fight him? I won't hold back then.

I sweep my feet around and launch my fist into his jaw. The ura zuki. Nice.

Tony is rolling around on the ground, clutching his jaw. I look up to see everyone watching me, including Sensei. What I don't expect, is that everyone starts cheering. I smile.

Sensei holds up his hand and everyone falls silent. 'Clay, that was performed well. You lead out was flawless, however that is not the way to defend yourself.'

I frown and look towards the ground, and Sensei walks closer. 'You should call up a parent and head home. I'll find a way to deal with Tony. Your eye needs ice, it's already starting to bruise,' he replies, inspecting me eye from a distance. My hand immediately reaches to touch my eye and I wince as my finger makes contact with the skin.

I run out of the dojo and scrabble for my phone in my bag. I call my mum and she responds within seconds.

'Hey honey, what's up?'

'Can you come and pick me up?'

'What happened?' she asks, a tone of worry lining her voice.

'I'll tell you on the way back.'

My mum arrives within ten minutes and I slide into the car. I haven't bothered to change out of my gi, which is rather uncomfortable.

'So why did you leave karate early?' my mum questions, her eyes fixed on the road ahead of us.

I turn to face her, and she exclaims when she sees my face. 'Oh my god, we must get ice on this right away! How did this happen?'

'Oh, it's karate, people get injured all the time...' I lie smoothly. I don't her to worry about my well-being again. It was a stressful time for my whole family when I was having hallucinations and getting bullied. Now that I'm having them again, I want to see if it will all pass quickly.

As soon as we arrive back at the house, my mum beelines straight for the freezer and emerges with a rather large ice pack for my eye. I smile a little with gratitude and head straight for my room. I just want to be alone right now. 

____________________

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨,  
𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥!

𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘯!

𝙑𝙞


	10. It's nice to know you care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream goes to school the next day, and George picks up on his injury.

____________________

Dream

____________________

'Dream! What the hell happened to your face?!'

Tuesday morning, janitor's closet, and George has already picked up on my injury. Why does he have to be so observant?

'Karate happened,' I reply. Hopefully, he can just drop the subject.

George sighs. 'I may not know how to do karate, but I know you don't get a bruise like that every day,' he speaks wisely. 'Just tell me the truth.'

'I-I was kicked and landed on my face.' Is that seriously the best excuse I can come up with. George doesn't even look mildly satisfied with my response.

'You're lying.'

'How do you know?'

'You always look away from my eyes when you're lying,' George responds, a small smile growing on his face.

It's true. I thought only my family knows about it, but it turns out I'm more obvious than I thought.

'How did you pick up on something like that. Like... what?'

George giggles a little before answering. 'I take psychology. It's something I pick up on quite easily.'

Of course he does. Now I'll never be able to lie in front of him.

'You still haven't told me what really happened,' George pipes up, and I groan.

'Why do you want to know? It's not like you can do anything.'

'Well I'm your friend, technically your boyfriend, and I care about you. I deserve to know if someone hurts you.'

Wow, he's also picked up on the fact someone inflicted the damage. There's not even any point in trying to lie anymore.

'There's this one guy in my karate class who's kinda violent and hates me, I got punched. There you go. Happy now?'

'No I'm not. He really went in for it didn't he? I'm sure he's getting kicked out. Mind if I take a look?'

I shrug, so George takes a step closer. I close my eyes and shiver as his cold fingertips brush over the bruise, and I wince when he applies a little pressure. I open my eyes, which is a bad idea. George is inches away from my face, and his left hand is gripping my shoulder. I don't know why this bothers me or grabs my attention. He is literally just inspecting my bruised eye. I inhale sharply and he immediately backs away.

'Sorry if I hurt you, I was just looking...'

'No it wasn't that don't worry.'

'Okay good. You're lucky there's no damage to your eye, but the bruising might be there for a while. There isn't much swelling, meaning you must have put ice on it, which is good. I'm sorry about what happened, it wasn't your fault.'

'It's fine, I don't really care about my appearance. You don't have to feel sorry for me.'

George raises an eyebrow. 'I know you care about your appearance and you actually don't need to. You are generally attractive, I envy you.

The conversation abruptly ends there, and we both turn around to continue our respective homework and studies. My mind keeps going back to what George said about me. I'm attractive. Not good-looking, but attractive. I know that George doesn't lie, but it has me stumped as to why he said that. How am I attractive?

____________________

George

____________________

The end of the day swings by quickly and I walk straight out of the school gates and to the bus stop, so I can take a bus to the hospital. I've never really minded my apprenticeship, everything I was told has always been interesting and worthwhile. The people I work with are also great.

I stride into the reception area of the hospital and scan my ID card. I make my way up the stairs and down a few corridors until I reach my room. I push the door open and walk through.

The room is large and very white. There are several tables around the corners. There are a few plant pots on the tables, which bring a little colour to the walls. The windows are large, and the vast white walls reflect the sunlight, which is beaming through.

I slip on a white lab coat and drop my bag by the door, usual habit. I mess with my collar a little, since it's bugging me and tighten my tie.

Usually, my job is to piece together prosthetics, which have been printed by the 3D printer. These would be used on people who need to have some bone replaced, often due to cancer. I would then have to organise them into the correct tray, after my boss has looked to see if I've fitted it correctly.

Andrea is my boss, and has been for a year prior to this. She is a pretty chill person, and is nice to work with. She's also incredibly talented in surgery and prosthetics especially. She is who I strive to be when I'm older.

'Hey! How're you doing?'

'Good, what about you?'

'I'm a bit nervous, I did surgery on someone today, and it is a 50/50 chance for survival. The procedure has either worked or failed.'

'I'm sure you did your best. If you can't fix the problem, I'm not sure who would be able to,' I joke, and Andrea smiles in return.

'So what have you been up to?'

'You know I go to Eversey. I'm doing this game where I have to date someone for as long as I can. You might have heard about it in the news. I need to get a free Year 13 education, you know.'

I glance at Andrea, who is freezes and spaces out. I sit down in my seat, slightly confused. 'Have you heard of the game, Andrea?'

She switches back to reality when she hears her name called, and shakes her head, still visibly disturbed.

She's lying. Her posture, vision, the look on her face. But why is she lying? What is there to lie about?

I don't grill her further, even though I really want to. I don't want to make assumptions, so I drop the topic and carry on with my work. 

____________________

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨,  
𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥!

𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘯!

𝙑𝙞


	11. Find me in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George can't take a bus home, and it's pouring with rain. Luckily, Dream can drive.

____________________

George

____________________

My shift at the hospital flies by like always, and I find myself on the bus back to school. It's quite useful that the school is between my house and the hospital, as I can always grab anything I've forgotten or maybe drop off something I don't need, before heading back home. Today, I have my english file that I need to collect, so I hop off the bus at the stop closest to Eversey, enter the school and head straight for my locker.

As I pass the sports hall, I hear voices, and it's quite unusual for students to be here this late. I let my curiosity take a hold on me, and I peek through the glass in the door.

I immediately realise that it's Sap and Dream, who appear to be setting up chairs for something. I have the urge to enter, but I don't. I pull myself away from the window and continue my original route to my locker. I grab my english file and head back. I pause at the sports hall door and peer in again. Why am I so nosy?

Dream and Sapnap are laughing casually, and I debate entering. Before I can go back on my decision, I push open the door and stand awkwardly in the doorway.

'Ayy George! What are you doing here?' Sap yells from across the room.

'I just finished my shift at the hospital and dropped by to grab my folder. What are you guys doing?'

'Oh we're setting up for the Year 9 sports meeting. Nick asked me if I wanted to help and I didn't mind.'

I nod, swinging my backpack off my shoulder. 'It looks like you could use with more help. I'll tackle the opposite side,' I volunteer, walking briskly to the other side of the sports hall.

____________________

Dream

____________________

'It's nice of George to join us,' I say, trying to make some small talk. I glance over at the opposite end, to see George lifting chairs and placing them in rows.

'Yeah,' Nick replies, a little out of breath.

I sigh as I pick up another chair. 'He's so perfect, I don't know how he does it.'

Nick wiggles his eyebrows at me, and I exhale exasperatedly. 'No not like that. He's really... mentally stable, you know?'

'You might think that, but if you stick around him for another few years, you'll see something different.'

'What do you mean?' I answer, puzzled by Nick's vague answer.

'I'm not sure if he'll appreciate me telling you this, but you are trustworthy, so I will,' Nick begins, clearing his throat. 'George is very independent. He doesn't go to people for help and is very good at putting on a fake face. He bottles up his emotions, and at some point, he will break down. It's just the way he is. When he was nine, his mother worked shifts from early morning to late at night, so he would barely see her, or even get to talk with her. He was bullied at school, and had to deal with it himself. I think he just forgets that he can confide in people. He will always help someone sort out their problem, but brushes aside all of his. Hopefully, you can help him with this.'

I bite my lip, a little surprised at what Nick said about George. He's confided a little in me, which shows that he trusts me more than the average person. I am going to make it my aim to help him. He's already got me through so much, that I need to pay the favour back.

Soon enough, we finish setting up the chairs. Nick thanks us profusely, before driving home. Meanwhile, George and I head to the old janitor's cupboard, to pick up some things that I left there. We head to the front of the school, and George groans to see that it's pouring with rain.

'You can take a bus, can't you?'

'No, the last bus was an hour ago. I didn't think I was going to be helping you with chairs,' George sighs. 'I guess I'm walking.'

'Do you have an umbrella,' I shout out as George takes a step out.

'I would be holding one right now if I did,' George yells back, his voice mixed in with the deafening sound of rain falling onto concrete. I look up at the almost pitch-black sky. It's only six in the afternoon, and it's already getting so dark. I can't let George walk home in this weather.

'Wait!' I call out, but there's no shout back.

I drop my bag where I'm standing and turn my phone torch on. I see a hazy figure in the distance, and I run towards it blindly, tripping over the curb a couple times. I can feel the rain against my face, but I'm too high on adrenaline to head back.

I grab the figure's shoulder and of course it's George.

'What is it Dream?'

I stop for a second to catch my breath. 'I'll drive you back to your house. Don't deny my request, I'm not letting you walk for fifteen minutes in the dark like this. You can't even see where you're going!'

George chuckles slightly. 'You drive? It's fine, actually. You don't need to...'

'I said don't deny my request. It's really no problem.'

'Ugh fine,' George gives in. I grab his sleeve, so that he stays beside me. I point my torchlight back to where my bag is sitting, under the covered way. I notice another torch to my left, and realise that the janitor is locking up for the night.

I grab my bag and George flicks through his file, relieved to see that the paper hasn't been dampened.

'My car is this way,' I signal to the right, rummaging around in my pocket for the keys. I press a button and the headlights flash. We walk up to the car rapidly and I slide into the driver's seat. George slides in the other side, next to me. We both simultaneously shut our doors and sigh deeply. I turn to look at George who looks exhausted. His hair is plastered to his forehead and there are still droplets of water on his face. I attempt to peel my shirt off my skin, to no avail. George wrings his tie, water dripping into his already soaked trousers.

I chuckle breathlessly. 'There's no way you would have survived that, without catching a cold. You can't deny that.'

George giggles back. 'Thank you. How come you never told me that you can drive?'

'It didn't really seem like something necessary. Can you drive yet?'

'No, I'm still sixteen until November. Plus, I don't think I can afford a car.'

I turn the ignition and reverse out of the parking spot. I like driving. It's really peaceful and it's a time to just think and admire nature. George closes his eyes next to me, and I smile, flicking the windscreen wipers on.

I reach a roundabout and ask George which intersection we need to take. He replied with the second exit and I oblige. He directs me all the way up to his house and I put the brake on. He opens the car door, and the rain suddenly becomes louder.

Before he leaves the car, he turns to me and smiles with gratitude. 'Thank you again. You didn't need to do this, you know that?'

'Yes, but I wanted to.'

George leaves the car and runs to his house, unlocking the door. He turns back to me from the inside and waves. I flash my headlights brighter in return and he shuts his front door.

I pause for a moment before driving home. 

____________________

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨,  
𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥!

𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘯!

𝙑𝙞


	12. The matrix of your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream agree to watch a film for their date, and Dream gets some interesting news.

____________________

George

____________________

It's Wednesday morning in the janitor's closet and Dream and I have no idea what we are doing for our date.

'It says here that you just need to spend a good amount of time doing something with your partner,' Dream reads off the rules. I shrug, to which he puts down his phone.

'I don't really want to go anywhere after school today,' I admit, and Dream nods in agreement. We both think for a few more seconds before he starts explaining his idea.

'Your mum works late tonight, right?'

'Yeah...'

'Well then you can sleepover at my house if you want.'

That doesn't actually sound like a bad idea.

'We can watch a film or something and eat sweets,' Dream entices, raising his eyebrows.

I haven't watched a film in a while, and since I can't think of anything else, I comply.

'Okay fine. Where should I meet you after school?'

'Let's meet back here, and then I can drive us to my house,' Dream proposes, to which I nod.

The rest of the day passes like any other. Maths, chemistry, english, biology and then a free period. I wait for Dream in the janitor's cupboard, just casually looking through my notes from earlier subjects. I tried to pay attention, however at this point, I'm just mindlessly flicking through sheets of paper thinking about him.

Why am I thinking about him? Actually I have a perfectly reasonable answer. He has literally just stepped in and changed my life. I'm not sure whether it's for the best or the worst, but that doesn't matter to me. He's changed my opinion on how I judge people. Someone who looks like they have everything is still missing something.

I am snapped out of my subconscious when the door flings wide open. I immediately turn to see Dream just standing there, jingling his car keys.

'Come on, let's go.'

I stand up and begin to pack away my stuff, and he just stands there staring at me.

'How are you so slow at putting something into a bag?'

I roll my eyes, as I slide the sheets of paper into the back of my bag with my books. 'Unlike you, I make sure they don't get crumpled. I don't want to revise off trashy looking notes.'

Dream groans and I swing the backpack onto my back. I walk up closer to him and notice the bruise around his eye. I had almost forgotten it existed.

'How's your eye doing?'

'Alright. The bruising is going down slowly though. It's still painful.'

'Yeah, I said it would take a while to heal.'

'I know, no need to show off,' he huffs, as we approach the front of the school.

I breathe in the sweet fresh air, which is a nice contrast to scent of bleach and dust. Dream walks me to his car, and I get into the passenger seat. The silence throughout the journey is quite awkward. As soon as we arrive at Dream's house, I get a sense of déjà vu from the last date. This whole ordeal isn't planned, which triggers me a little, however I go along with it.

'Hey mum! We are supposed to have a 'date' today. Do you mind if George sleeps over?'

'Not in the slightest! You're welcome anytime,' Dream's mum replies. I hear a tap running, so I assume she's in the kitchen.

'You haven't seen my room yet, have you?' Dream says, and I focus my attention on him. After I take off my shoes, I follow him upstairs and along the corridor. He stops at the end bedroom and pushes the door open.

Man, this guy is rich.

A double bed, a door to the balcony and a sofa with a TV. There are fancy light fixtures hanging from the ceiling and cool photo frames hanging over the blank walls. There's a desk with a huge monitor next to the balcony door and LED lights are wound around the bedframe. Not to mention, the room is huge!

'No way this is your bedroom!' I say, my expression incredulous. 'It's bigger than my living room and kitchen combined!'

Dream chuckles, walking in and collapsing on the sofa. I step in hesitantly and he beckons me. My feet sink into the carpet as I walk around the room.

'So, uh, what are we doing?'

'I don't really know, I mean we can watch a film...'

I shrug. I haven't watched a film since my biology teacher recommended that I watch a BBC documentary, if that counts.

'I bought the matrix a couple days ago. Want to watch that?'

'Honestly, I don't even know what that film is. Let's watch it,' I agree, sitting down on the sofa, next to Dream.

He turns on his smart TV and goes into amazon prime. As he flicks through his watchlist, I identify several other sci-fi films. He finds the matrix and presses play. As the movie starts up, he stands.

'I'm just gonna close the curtains so we can see the screen better,' he suggests, and I nod in reply.

I turn back to the TV and he sits beside me.

I never knew how addictive films can be. I have my eyes glued to the screen, and it genuinely feels like I'm part of the action. It's crazy! I always wondered why people enjoy these so much, since my house doesn't have a TV.

We are about forty-five minutes into the film, when Dream's mum shouts up to us from downstairs.

'Clay! Can I speak to you for a second?'

Clay stands up, but doesn't pause the film. 'Don't you want to pause the film?' I ask. He shakes his head. 'I've watched this so many times, don't worry about it.'

He leaves his room and walks down the stairs. As much as I'm enjoying the movie, I'm also inquisitive about what's happening with Clay. It may be personal, so I don't want to interfere.

____________________

Dream

____________________

I skip the last step and jump onto the ground floor, striding into the kitchen.

'Hey mum, why'd you call me?'

My mum turns around from the stove to speak to me. 'I think it's important for you to know that your sister is coming in a few weeks' time. She's flying over from Australia.'

I honestly don't know how to feel. I haven't seen my sister in just over a year. She hasn't communicated much with us, while she's been filming and touring all around the world. I've put it down to the fact that she's been busy, but I feel like I hardly know her. It's been too long. I can tell from my mum's face that she is also a bit unsure.

'It will be good to see her again,' my mum encourages, and I nod half-heartedly.

'Can I go back upstairs now?'

'Yes, of course.'

I climb the stairs briskly and back into my bedroom. George sets his eyes on me immediately at my arrival.

'So... what happened,' he asks, genuinely interested.

What the hell, I might as well tell him.

'My sister is coming here in a few weeks, and I haven't spoken to her in a year,' I reply, speaking haphazardly.

'So you're nervous?'

'Yeah, you could say that...'

George sighs. 'Dream, she's your sister. You will be fine. I'm sure she's missed you as well. Now let me rewind this 'cause I missed the best part.'

We finish the film when my mum calls us from downstairs. I turn the TV off and we head down the stairs. 

____________________

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨,  
𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥!

𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘯!

𝙑𝙞


End file.
